La Princesa y la Máscara
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Athena pidió revivir a sus caballeros y lo logró. Pero a pesar de todo, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer siguió con toda ese culpa y remordimiento encima hasta que una reunión con su si diosa lo cambió todo. Advertencia: LEMON


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonario, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito (Lemon)

**La Princesa y la Máscara**

Por Aquarius-chan

Me enviaste a llamar a través de un soldado con "urgencia" según me comentó él. Athena, mi querida diosa, a quien le soy fiel, ¿qué será que necesitas de mí, aun antiguo traidor? Cuando desperté de ese terrible sueño me pregunté el por qué también estaba allí. Decidí apoyar a Saga porque tuve la estúpida idea de que él traería justicia. Irónico ¿no crees? Una escoria, una vergüenza para la orden dorada como yo, que tiene en sus manos sangre de gente inocente, queriendo traer justicia. Y aún te enfrentaste con Zeus para que nos devuelvan la vida a nosotros, los caballeros de tu orden. Muchos se lo merecían, lucharon por tí, pero yo no.

Cuando te vi lo único que hice fue mirarte con culpa y bajar la cabeza, con la mayor vergüenza que jamás tuve. Tú me tomaste la mano y me dijiste "Tú también luchaste por mí Máscara de Muerte, te necesito a tí también". Apenas escuché esas palabras, apenas terminaron de salir de tus hermosos labios, comencé a sentir las mejillas húmedas. Athena lograste que haga lo que no hacía por años: hiciste que llorara. Lloré lágrimas de culpa, arrepentimiento, vergüenza. Me sentí impotente al darme cuenta de que no podía parar y tú no soltabas mis manos mientras también dejabas que tus lágrimas recorran tus rosadas mejillas. Mi diosa, no merecía tus lágrimas y aún así me seguías diciendo que también me necesitabas.

El recorrido hacia tu templo fue rápido: Virgo como siempre era un lugar tranquilo, Libra estaba vacío debido a que el maestro Dohko regresó a Rozan un tiempo, en Escorpio fue donde más tarde ya que allí estaban Milo, Camus y Aioria jugando a las cartas y es imposible no demorarse con esos tres juntos, en Sagitario Aioros y Shura estaban terminando unos reportes que el Patriarca les dejó a antes de ir con Mu y Kiki a Jamir, después fue todo rápido debido a que Afrodita tenía una misión y no regresaría hasta mañana. En verdad estaba aburrido hasta que recibí tu llamado.

Cuando llegué a tu templo te vi, tan hermosa e imponente, con Niké en tu mano derecha. Me acerqué un poco y me arrodillé en señal de respeto, tú sonreíste. Si supieras, mi querida Athena lo difícil que es verte a los ojos y no querer tirarme desde el Monte Yomotsu por voluntad propia. Pero no lo haría. Sería mi mayor acto de cobardía y créeme, no quiero agregar esa característica a mi expediente donde hay escrito una gran cantidad de defectos míos.

Me pediste que me levantara. Lo hice mientras suspiraba y me sacaba el casco. Me miraste a los ojos y volví a correr mi mirada. "¿Por qué...?" dijiste casi murmurando y yo te volví a mirar. "¿Por qué no me miras?". Apreté mis manos con fuerza, yo sé que conocías la respuesta y aún así me lo preguntabas. "¿Por qué me dijiste una vez que no te necesitaba?", seguiste. Cada pregunta se había vuelto un puñal, uno doloroso. "Yo te necesito caballero de Cáncer. Te lo dije desde el primer momento".

Trataba de hablar, juro que trataba de responderte, pero no me salían las palabras. Sólo me salía morderme el interior del labio inferior y apretar mas fuerte mis puños. "¿Por qué no quieres creerme, Máscara de Muerte?". No se cuando, pero te acercaste quedando a menos de un metro separada de mí.

"No me necesitas, no necesitas a alguien como yo. Tienes mejores caballeros dispuestos a volver a morir por tí. Yo sólo soy un traidor que murió por la codicia y el deseo de poder. No merezco tu compasión, merezco tu odio Athena". Por fin lo dije, por fin pude modularlo. Suspiré en cuanto terminé esa frase que me costó horrores poder pronunciar, sentí que me saqué un peso de encima. Pero aún aí no te miraba a los ojos, no podía hacerlo y en verdad me molestaba tener esta vergüenza sobre mí.

"Sé que tengo excelentes caballero" dijiste "Sé que ellos están dispuestos a morir por mí aunque les pida que no lo hagan. Pero yo...", te tomaste la molestia de interrumpirte y acariciaste mi mejilla con tu mano izquierda. Yo te miré a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Desconozco el momento en el que dejaste a Niké apoyada en una de las paredes, pero me dí cuenta de ello después de que tomaras mi otra mejilla, dejándome sentir la suavidad de ambas manos a la vez mientras me acariciabas. Suspiraste y te sonrojaste, pero seguiste "Yo te necesito a tí".

En menos de un segundo te vi acercándote lentamente a mi rostro y después el sentir rozar nuestros labios. Me besaste. Tú tenías tus ojos cerrados, yo abiertos por la sorpresa. No lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que me habías dicho. No hasta que separaste tus hermosos labios de los míos y me dijiste "Te amo, a tí y solo a tí". Me miraste dudosa, esperabas una respuesta y yo no sabía que decirte. Me amabas y mi corazón parecía estar a un paso de explotar. Aún sujetando mi rostro me preguntaste qué sentía.

'Yo también te amo Athena' me daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero mi cuerpo decidió responder de otra manera: te tomé de tus delicado hombros y te besé. Te besé con tanta pasión, amor, deseo. Y tu no hiciste acto para detenerme, respondiste besándome de la misma manera. En un momento logré meter mi lengua dentro de tu boca, acariciando la tuya. Ambas hicieron una danza sincronizada, erótica. Comenzaste a respirar de manera mas agitada, a realizar pequeños gemidos ahogado por mi boca y tu manos avanzaron lentamente hasta mi hombros y luego hasta mi cabello, enredándolo en tus finas manos.

En cuanto nos separamos, mirándonos y respirando de manera agitada, te lo pude decir, pude decirte cuanto te amaba. Sonreíste mientras te sonrojabas, demostrabas el por qué fuiste una digna rival para la diosa Afrodita en cuanto a la belleza externa. Pero tu interior, eso era incomparable.

Seguimos besándonos mientras caminábamos hasta que llegamos a tu habitación. Me dijiste que querías que te hiciera mía, ero aun así yo dudé. Sabía que eras virgen y no quería lastimarte. Además alguien como yo no era digno de ser tu primera vez. Me miraste y repetiste que me amabas, que no te importaba nada, que querías ser mía. Me saqué la armadura y te pregunté, mi diosa, que si estabas segura. Afirmaste mi duda y te besé.

Nuestras lenguas volvieron a realizar esa danza que supe apreciar desde nuestro primer beso, esa danza llena de pasión. Lentamente te despojé de tu vestido y admiré tu hermoso cuerpo, tan perfecto y hermoso. Continué besándote mientras acariciaba tu suave piel y tú comenzaste a levantarme la camiseta. Nos separamos un poco para que me termines de desnudar. Me miraste sonrojada, pero seguiste. Mientras me besabas, acariciabas mi torso. Tus manos me provocaban un hermoso escalofríos, uno que hizo que mi virilidad apareciera. Cuando lo sentiste gemiste.

Te fui besando, bajando por el cuello, llegando hasta los hombros. Mientras continuaba sentía tu respiración agitarse y aproveché para liberar tus pechos. Los acariciaba y apretaba despacio mientras tus gemidos. Te recosté lentamente en tu cama, que parecía hecha para la ocasión. Mis labios descendieron lentamente hasta tus pechos, esos suaves y bien dotados par que me volvieron loco en cuanto los vi. Comencé a besarlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos. Athena, no controlabas tus gemidos, tal vez era por la falta de experiencia, pero era un hermoso sonido que me excitaba aun mas.

Mis besos viajaron a través de tu vientre y una vez mas abajo, logré sacarte esa lencería que me impedía verte totalmente desnuda. Besé tus piernas mientras te miraba y noté lo excitada que estabas. Me saqué mi ropa interior para liberarme y tus ojos no paraban de recorrerme. Fui directo a tus labios y te besé nuevamente para luego detenerme un instante y hablar por primera vez después de unos minutos "Tal vez te duela y sangrará un poco". Con voz entre cortada me dijiste que no importaba, que querías continuar, tomando mi cuello me besaste.

Te acomodé y lentamente fui entrando. Tus gritos parecían una fusión de placer y dolor. Te seré sincero mi diosa, no quería lastimarte y tuve miedo, pero seguí hasta estar completamente dentro. ¡Por los dioses! Se sintió hermoso. Por supuesto no era mi primera vez, pero fue especial, fue distinto. ¿Por qué, Athena? Porque era la primera vez que estaba con alguien a quien amaba. Si Athena, te amo.

Te pregunté si estabas bien y me dijiste que sí, que continúe. Como tu caballero te obedecí. Despacio, comencé a de contener mis gemidos, que por esos se transformaron en unos suspiros muy grandes. Pero tú no te contenías, gemías y sentía como tus uñas se incrustaban en mi espalda. No le di importancia. Te besé en el cuello, te mordisqueaba tus hombros, acariciaba tus pechos, jugueteaba con tus pezones.

Creí poder controlarme, pero escuché que gritabas mi seudónimo, gritabas pidiéndome mas e hiciste lo inesperado: rodeaste mi cadera con tus piernas. No podía resistirme a eso y comencé a acelerar el ritmo. Tus gritos de placer aumentaron y yo comencé a liberarlos, definitivamente no podía controlarme.

Cuando estábamos al borde del clímax me dijiste que no resistirías más, que necesitabas liberarte. Y lo hicimos, juntos. Gritamos nuestros nombre: yo "Athena" y tú "Máscara".

Te volví a besar. Pero esta vez fue aún mas tierno. Te dije cuanto te amaba y tú me respondiste igual. Lentamente me separé de tí y sonreí. Te recomendé que cambiáramos la sábana por la mancha de sangre que había quedado y después bañarnos. Eso hicimos, en el orden que yo lo dije. Pero lo mejor fue el baño, allí fue donde nosotros seguimos demostrándonos lo que sentíamos, no podíamos parar, teníamos la necesidad de seguir.

Al otro día me desperté y tú seguías durmiendo. Por curiosidad fui a un espejo que tenías y me miré la espalda, que había sido víctima de tu excitación, pero también mis brazos. Reí muy despacio hasta darme cuenta que me mirabas, con una pequeña señal de vergüenza. "¿Te lastimé?" me dijiste un poco arrepentida. Athena ¿cómo es que puedes ser tan tierna? Te dije que no, que estaba bien y sonreíste. Me habría quedado más, pero debía regresar a mi templo y hacer mi trabajo.

Con mi armadura puesta y el casco en mis manos salí de tu templo, pero tú tomaste mi mano para atraerme a tí y besarme. Yo respondí ese beso con gusto. Me dijiste que nos veríamos mas tarde y yo sonreí. ¿Desde cuando sonreía de esa manera? Nunca lo había hecho. Felicidades Athena, liberaste un lado mío que ni siquiera yo conocía.

La mañana no podía estar mas que perfecta mi diosa, pero aun hay n asunto que debo arreglar y eso es los pequeños arañazos que me quedaron de nuestra noche. Son un hermoso recuerdo, no te confundas, pero sospecharán y el primero que me descubra será el encargado de castrarme o el primer dorado en caer al Yomotsu, de acuerdo a lo que elija el destino.

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Mother of Athena ._. Mi primer Lemon ._. Me gane un hermoso espacio en el reino de Hades por esta historia (notese la diferencia de edad entre Saori y Mascara de Muerte) pero es una fanfic y, como dijo Homero Simpson una vez acerca de las caricaturas, hay cosas que no tienen sentido (?

Agradeceria mucho si me dejan sus review y si tienen una critica constructiva mejor aun n.n Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mis historias y me dejan sus hermosos mensajes!


End file.
